


A Good Boy

by rhiannonhero



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-17
Updated: 2009-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonhero/pseuds/rhiannonhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sex.  Really, that's all this is.  I have <i>no idea</i> what got into me.  I almost feel like I should apologize for the extreme porniness of this story.  So, I guess this is my apology, too.</p><p><span class="small">By the way, it is now canon, unfortunately, that Luke calls Noah "baby", so despite my own dislike for that endearment, it is used in this story.</span></p></blockquote>





	A Good Boy

The dorm was busy in the middle of the day. Loud music echoed down the halls and out open windows, a clash of classical, punk, and emo that, combined with the yelled greetings and the smack of manly high fives, provided the perfect acoustical cover for the sex sounds that could be made out behind dozens of closed doors. Noah listened on purpose, but only to find out just how loud his own stereo needed to be, and just how much other people might guess about what was happening in the privacy of his room. Currently, Noah's own door was propped open as he studied, waiting for Luke to show up and close it.

Sex was something that Noah had always taken seriously, but when it came to Luke it was something that he'd waited so long for that when it finally happened, they'd both been taken by surprise. Even though Noah had researched everything about anal sex for months and months, when the moment came, he didn't have a condom on hand. He'd frantically searched his wallet, but Luke tossed it aside, pressing a condom into Noah's hand that he'd grabbed from a bedside table, saying, "I've had these for awhile now. I'd given up on ever getting a chance to use them, though."

Noah put his pen down, and closed his eyes, remembering Luke's soft bed and the expression on Luke's face when Noah had pushed inside, startled and intense, and so determined. Noah hadn't lasted long, though he'd tried to hold back, but Luke had been too tight, and hot, and _eager_. Luke didn't come until after Noah, jerking himself off while Noah kissed him desperately, and it had been awesome, but not entirely how Noah had imagined it. Since then, though, they'd practiced a lot, and Noah thought he was better at topping than he'd been that first time, though now it was mostly Luke who fucked _him_.

After Reg's death, Luke had been despondent and distant, kind of angry, and Noah didn't know how to deal with it. And then Luke had done it, turned the tables on Noah sexually one day, pushing Noah onto the bed and taking charge completely. It was the first time Noah had seen Luke be the man he'd fallen in love with in a long time. He'd let him do whatever he wanted, and apparently what Luke wanted was to fuck Noah blind.

The mid afternoon sun had streamed through the open dorm room windows, the stereo pounding out the latest Snow Patrol album, and the various noises from outside - honking horns, yelling students, someone practicing the violin a few stories up - seeped in to fill the room like white noise. Luke didn't even take his own clothes all the way off that time. He'd flung his shirt aside, and unbuttoned his jeans, but he'd stripped Noah naked, kissing and sucking on him, shoving him down on the bed to climb over him and hold him down.

Sitting at his desk, his pants feeling tight and uncomfortable, Noah looked at the clock hoping that Luke would get there soon. He rubbed a hand over his face and whimpered remembering how his thighs had trembled, propped up on Luke's shoulders, and how Luke had thrust deep and hard, over and over, the rough fabric of his jeans scraping against Noah's ass. Luke was rough in just the right ways, and tender in others that took Noah's breath away. Opening his eyes to find Luke staring down at him, watching his reaction to every thrust, was intimate and crazy hot.

Luke fucked him like he did everything else – with intensity. Noah's ass was still sore from the day before, but yesterday had been so good that he couldn't stop thinking about it, and when his roommate said that he was going to his grandmother's for the weekend, Noah had called Luke and tried to sound nonchalant about asking him to spend the night, but he knew that Luke understood, after all he'd been there last night, too. It'd been amazing.

Noah had left the cryptic note on the door that he and the roommate had agreed to use as a the proverbial sock on the door knob, and spent the rest of the night on his back on the little twin bed the dorms provided, with his socked feet hanging over Luke's shoulders. His shirt was pushed up to reveal his nipples, so that Luke could suck them at his whim, and Noah's cock was left untouched between them; it had been so hard that it stuck straight up to his belly button, waving there like it was begging, but Luke was completely focused on the fuck, intent on making Noah shake and cry out loud enough to be embarrassed later. And God, Luke was so good at it that Noah sobbed from how good it was, gasping as shocking tears leaked from his eyes.

"Why are you crying, Noah?" Luke had asked in concern.

Noah was so far gone it took everything he had to say, "It's too much. Too good."

Luke had rubbed his thighs and kissed him, and suddenly Noah had clenched up and come without getting his cock touched at all. Which was awesome in one way, but not awesome in another. He loved having his cock touched and sucked and licked. God, he loved that, but the look of triumph on Luke's face when Noah shot off from just getting fucked alone, made up for it all.

It was a high to see Luke so incredibly proud, but what happened next shocked them both. Luke had trailed his fingers through Noah's come, still thrusting into his ass, and whispered, "That's good, Noah. You're a good boy."

And Noah was sure that what happened was sick in some way, but hearing Luke say those words, he'd come again, hard and rough. No semen accompanied his shaking and trembling, and Luke had gazed at him in amazement for a moment, before he whispered, "Such a good boy," and set it off again.

God, Noah loved it. His favorite position was face to face, but he sometimes liked it from behind, too. Yesterday, Luke had been so turned on by Noah's spontaneous orgasm, that he had licked and sucked Noah hard again, flipped him around on the bed, and pounded his ass as Noah collapsed face down, knees on the bed, holding his ass up, and burying his face in the pillow, until the need for air brought him up gasping. His cock slapped against his stomach with every thrust from behind, a rhythm that he got lost in.

Luke had curled over him, taking his hands, and whispered into his ear about how tight he was, and how it felt so good to be inside of him, and Noah writhed on Luke's cock, grinding back for more, begging, "Please, please, please!"

Luke had groaned, then, and whispered in his ear, "So pretty, Noah. So pretty when you beg." And even though Noah begged some more, and more specifically, Luke wouldn't touch his cock; he just changed angles until Noah's prostate was being stroked. Noah had turned into a blind animal searching for release, rutting on Luke's cock, and making noises that sounded so desperate that it shamed him even then, until Luke had said, "I love the noises you make when I fuck you, Noah. You love it so much, don't you?"

"Yes," Noah had whimpered.

Luke had slapped his ass then, and it surprised Noah but made his cock spurt a little, too, in reaction. "Did you like that?" Luke asked.

"Yes," Noah whispered, and he shuddered when Luke did it again, harder, and then rubbed the place he'd hit. Noah whimpered and struggled but Luke was heavy on his back, slamming into him, and Noah wanted to reach for his dick, to get a little relief, but Luke held his hands fast.

"No, baby, no. I'll get you off, don't worry. I'll do it." Luke kissed Noah's neck and back and ears, murmuring about how sweet his ears were, how tight his ass was, how much he loved him, and then when Noah was shaking so hard he couldn't take it anymore and he was begging with every ounce of his being, Luke whispered, "That's my good boy, mmm, you are such a good boy, baby."

Noah exploded, his cock convulsing hard as it shot its load, and he'd jerked so hard that Luke had to hold on tight to stay in Noah's ass. Noah barely remembered Luke pulling out of his ass, taking the condom off, and jerking off onto Noah's back, but he did remember the feel of the come, sticky and hot, sliding down his sides, and soaking the sheets.

Noah slammed his books shut, and shifted in his seat, before getting up to look out the window. Hopefully Luke would be here soon. When he'd called and asked him to come over, Luke had agreed and ended the conversation by saying, "I've got to finish up this project at the foundation, but I'll be there later. In the meantime, be a _good boy_, and you'll get your reward." Noah grabbed his dick and squeezed it through his jeans. He felt like it was going to explode.

::::

Luke slid his fingers in and out of Noah's ass slowly, watching his boyfriend twist on the small dorm room bed, admiring the sweat glistening all over his body, and the length of his straining cock, so smooth and beautiful and so full of blood that it was purple. Luke leaned over and licked it, and Noah tried to grab his head, but Luke dodged, going back to his slow preparation of Noah's ass.

The day before they had had incredible sex, the best sex they'd ever had, and Luke's balls still hurt a little from how hard and how much he'd come. He could tell that Noah was sore, too. The skin around his asshole was a little swollen, and when Luke slid his fingers in, Noah had grimaced with the bad kind of pain, and, yet, Luke had no intention of failing to give Noah what he wanted.

Luke wiped off his hand, and reached for a condom, sliding it over his own hard cock. Noah gazed down at him with hot, hot, hot eyes, meltingly hot, and a soft smile on his face. Luke asked, "Are you ready?" and didn't wait for Noah's reply, because he knew that Noah was. He pressed his cock hard against Noah's anus, and slid in easily as Noah pushed down against his dick to accept him. Noah groaned and closed his eyes. Luke held still inside of him, feeling the beat of Noah's pulse fast along the length of his cock and loving the way Noah's ass clenched the base of his dick. It was good just like this. So good, in fact, that he was tempted not to move at all, to make Noah wait and wait and wait.

"I could make this take all night," Luke said, softly.

Noah whimpered and Luke began a slow fuck, easy and rolling. Noah moved against him, pulling him down close, holding him tight as they moved, until finally, Luke had enough of the tenderness. He fucked Noah with long, fast strokes, slapping Noah's hand away from touching his own cock, and grinding into him fiercely. Luke could see that Noah was on the verge of coming as he grabbed hold of the footboard behind him, and tried to get more leverage. Luke watched him in fascination; Noah was lost in ecstasy, his eyes shut and his mouth open wide. Luke shifted so that he was stroking against Noah's prostate with every thrust, and Noah arched up and down with each one, making noises that made Luke's cock jolt.

Luke felt the convulsions of Noahs' tight ass, the hammering of his pulse against Luke's dick, and he waited and waited, knowing that Noah wanted to hear it before he came, that he would wait for the words again. So he withheld them, watching as Noah's face twisted with ecstasy, listening as Noah's voice became rough with calling out, and Noah - his boyfriend, the voice of reason - disappeared into a quivering, rutting mess, unable to talk or to keep his eyes open or focused, and so strung up with tension that Luke could feel him about to break.

Luke loved it. Noah broken down into these elemental parts of passion and lust, and the look of gratitude in his eyes when he did manage to focus on Luke, a look that told Luke that Noah couldn't live without this now, made him feel powerful, and protective at the same time. He imagined that from now on he could look at Noah on the street, and just _think_ the words "good boy" and Noah would go all sweet and grateful, and horny as hell. Luke didn't know why, and he didn't care, but he loved to say it, loved to feel Noah lose control under him and around him, and adored the way Noah looked afterwards more than anything else, like the lost little boy was home for good.

Noah started to make the sob-like sounds that meant he was near the end. His hips snapped to meet Luke's with every thrust, and the tip of his cock was smeared with pre-come that had leaked and pooled among the wiry hair on Noah's belly. Luke leaned over to kiss Noah, and then Luke whispered, "So close, just a little more, baby."

Luke slammed into him hard, searching for the precipice of his own orgasm. He stared at Noah's face twisted with pleasure, and then down at where he entered Noah's ass, and felt it curl in his balls, tight and hard, ready to explode. He closed his eyes and held off a few minutes more, until Noah said, his voice raw and broken, "Please say it." Luke's balls pulled up tight and he had to fight coming right then. Luke held off a few seconds more, saying, "Baby, baby, mmmm, so tight." Noah whimpered and begged, "Please!" Luke shushed him and then said, "So tight, and so hot, and such a good, good, good boy. You're such a good boy, Noah."

Noah threw his head back, and came and came and came, shaking and moaning as strings of come splattered his stomach and chest. His body clenched around Luke's cock, and his legs drew up around Luke's waist, holding him inside, and his feet drummed on Luke's ass, as he kept on coming.

When Noah's body relaxed, and his breathing settled into a more regular pattern, Luke realized he hadn't come yet; he'd been so fixated on Noah's orgasm that he'd forgotten about his own. Luke knew that Noah would be incredibly sensitive now that he'd come, but the idea of pulling out now, without reaching a climax of his own, wasn't the end he wanted for this encounter. He wanted to come in Noah's ass, feeling that sweet pulse around his cock, the heat and the friction of the man he loved bringing him there, and so he started thrusting into Noah again, in slow, gentle strokes. Noah's eyes opened, and gazing up at Luke with a grateful and exhausted expression, he said, "I love you," and Luke thrust a little harder in response. Noah's hips moved in counter point to Luke's thrusts, and Luke closed his eyes focusing on the feeling of being in Noah's body, thinking of Noah's face when he came.

"Thank you," Noah whispered, and Luke smiled, keeping his eyes closed, almost there, almost ready –

"You're a good boy, Luke." Noah's voice was raw and hoarse, and so earnest, and, God, Luke shuddered, orgasm hitting him hard, and his entire body quaking with the spasms. Luke collapsed on top of Noah, his dick still buried in Noah's ass, and he kissed Noah's neck as he quivered with aftershocks. Noah rubbed his back slowly as he recovered, and Luke kept his face in the crook of Noah's neck, kissing the pulse just under Noah's skin.

"I love you, Noah," Luke said, caressing Noah's chest, and fondling his nipples. "But, after that, I need a giant bottle of water and a long nap."

"We've got all night," Noah said, reaching out to open the tiny fridge that was next to his bed, and pulling out a bottle of water for them to share.

Luke settled back on his chest. "You know, I love doing that to you, but maybe next time—"

"I would be honored to fill your request."

"You mean fill my ass."

"If you're a good boy," Noah said, and Luke felt blood rush to his cock, causing it to begin to stiffen impossibly soon.

"Oh, I'm a good boy."

"I don't know, you rig elections, lie to your parents, break and enter, and you have sex with your boyfriend in his dorm room. I think you're going to have to show me how good you can be." Noah sat up, showing Luke his cock, half-hard and growing.

Luke gasped. "How?"

Noah pushed on Luke's shoulder, flipping him over to his stomach, and then pushed his legs apart. Luke lifted up to watch over his shoulder as Noah settled down between his thighs, spread his ass cheeks apart, and then Luke had to bury his face in a pillow to keep the neighbors from hearing his cries as Noah's tongue circled and flicked his asshole again and again.

A half-hour later, Luke asked, "Am I a good boy?" His voice was rough from screaming into the pillow, and he held his ass open with both hands for Noah to get in deeper.

"You're a very good boy," Noah said, fucking him slowly, rolling his hips, and gripping Luke's pelvic bones tightly. "A very, very, very good boy."

**Author's Note:**

> Sex. Really, that's all this is. I have _no idea_ what got into me. I almost feel like I should apologize for the extreme porniness of this story. So, I guess this is my apology, too.
> 
> By the way, it is now canon, unfortunately, that Luke calls Noah "baby", so despite my own dislike for that endearment, it is used in this story.


End file.
